Bring Me Down
by Ceeceecj
Summary: My new Levi fanfic! A much more gory, action-filled fanfic about Cora, a new soldier working her way through the ranks to avenge the death of her family from the Titans. She's a hard worker, but nowhere near as good as she could be, and she knows it. It isn't until secret training from Cpt. Levi sends her confidence...and feelings...into overload.


Year 845: The Fall of Shiganshina

Nothing ever changed in these districts. It's been so long since the military had any sense of urgency. Well most of the military. I feel different though; constantly reminded by my grandmother that there was always something to fear, to protect yourself from. Titans…people…monsters existed inside these walls just as much as the outside, though no one inside feared the titans anymore. The walls keep everyone safe, so everyone says. The Survey Corps reminded everyone that the titans were very real, every time they came back through those walls, but in the civilian world, they were the prideful idiots who went outside the walls just to die.

"IT WAS MY FAULT; I SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS! ALL OF IT WAS MY FAULT!" The commotion of the Survey Corps had everyone's attention, including mine. I watched with the rest of the cattle-crowd, staring at the soldier freaking out. A hand on my shoulder snapped my attention away from the commotion.

"Don't let it bother you, Cora. That's what happens when you're part of the Survey Corps; you'll end up biting off more than you could chew." Looking up at my brother Conner, a Captain in the Military Police, I couldn't help but nod in agreement. He stared down at me, his hazel eyes shining brightly through his messy dark bed-head look. He was quite a bit taller than me, standing at 6'1. How I managed to get the short gene I have no idea, seeing as I was only 5'2. "You start training soon right? Do your best, then you can be in the Military Police with me." His big bright smile made me feel so much better.

"I'm still unsure what branch I'm going into Conner. I don't think I want to be Military Police…I don't want to stand around all day like you." Conner smirked, messing up my long dark brown hair with his hand.

"Keep talkin' crap sis, I'm going to make you regret it!" We both laughed as we walked through the town, finally arriving at our home. Dad had died some years ago, so it was only our mother and grandmother left.

"Finally you two show up! Dinner's been ready for so long, it's probably cold now!" Mom yelled waiving her arm in the direction of the kitchen table.

"Oh relax Reina, I'm sure they'll still eat anything you make regardless if it is cold or not." Granny walked into the kitchen, making a couple of plates for us and meeting us back at the kitchen table.

"I can't agree more Gran!" Conner smiled happily, digging into his food immediately. "Thanks for the food!" He exclaimed happily after gulping down half of his plate.

"Stupid, you're supposed to say that before you eat!" I teased pushing him slightly. He laughed loudly, my mother shaking her head at our back and forth.

"Honestly you two…" We sat at the dinner table for a long while after eating, laughing and enjoying each other's company. A loud bang drew our attention immediately, both my brother and I dashing outside. It wasn't just any bang, it sounded as if the city exploded. The ground trembled heavily underneath us.

"What the hell was that?" Conner and I stared up at the wall, many other people looking in the same direction.

"I…is that a titan?!" I gasped.

"Cora, get mom and granny now go!" I ran quickly inside grabbing my mother's hand dragging her outside, granny moving as quickly as she could. I scanned the area back outside, Conner nowhere to be found.

"Cora, Cora? What's going on…..WHAT IS THAT?!" My mother screamed loudly as we all saw it…titans coming through the wall.

"Mom, Granny, let's go!" I grabbed both of their hands, moving as quickly as we could towards the inner wall with the rest of the crowds.

"What about your brother? Cora, we can't just leave your brother!" Granny cried.

"Granny Conner will be okay, please just come with me!" We ran as quickly as we could, the screams of the townspeople echoing around us. My eyes constantly caught glimpses of the titans everywhere I looked. Granny's scream startled me suddenly as she suddenly became heavy against my arm. "Granny..?" As soon as I stopped and turned, the sight of Granny kneeling and holding her chest made me nervous. "Granny?!"

"Mom!" My mother yelled out. "Cora, she's having a heart attack!" My body froze, and for the moment, time stood still. Granny fell over on her side holding her chest, tears flooding from her eyes. My mother leaning over her, screaming as Granny drifted from this world. I couldn't hear the sound of her screams though, the screams of anyone around us. It was like a dream, I could barely focus on reality. The sudden appearance of a titan snapped me back, but I couldn't scream. In an instant my mother was snatched from the ground and lifted in the air. I finally could hear her screams.

"Mom!" I cried out realizing this situation's severity.

"Cora! RUN!" She screamed. A loud crunch sent shivers through my body as the titan had squeezed so hard that it literally crushed my mother in its hands. I stared wide-eyed as the titan proceeded to place my mother in its mouth, crunching down hard, severing her completely in half. Finally my adrenaline kicked in as I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't turn back, I didn't want to turn back. If I turned back now, I wouldn't be able to make it out. My legs felt like tree trunks, heavy as lead as I tried to run as fast as I could, finally reaching the wall where they were evacuating people. It was utter chaos, people trying to trample each other, the military barking orders to the best of their abilities, though no one was listening.

"Cora?" A voice called out just before I was dragged to the side where many soldiers were.

"Ben!" I cried hugging my brother's best childhood friend. "Where's Conner?"

"I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's alright though. Are you alone?" My lip quivered suddenly remembering my mother and grandmother. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." Ben's voice was sincere as tears welled up in my hazel eyes. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly. "Don't you worry; I'm going to get you out of here." I nodded as he guided me through the rest of the wall and to the ships waiting to depart to the next town. He stuck me on the boat quickly before turning back towards the wall. "Get to safety; I'll see you on the other side!" He called out as the boat started to move. The sounds of the cannons boomed from the other side of the wall. My heart sank as we made our way to the next district.

"That's it…we're all dead and standing at the gates of hell." One man cried into his hands. I stared around me at all of the helpless people. Anger began to well inside of me. No, this can't happen. I won't just sit here helpless. My mother, my grandmother…possibly Conner and ben. All of them, I won't let their sacrifices be in vain! I was going to do something; I needed to do something.

**"Straighten those spines piss-ants! The 104****th**** Cadet Boot Camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Chief Instructor Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me. Training is going to be a white-knuckle ride through hell. If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat with memories of this place every night for the rest of your lives! Right now you're nothing; livestock. But over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own goliath. Remember this moment when you come face to face with it. 'Cause here's where you ask yourself; am I a fighter or am I feast? Am I gonna be ground up to pulpy human grits between boulder sized seizers? Or am I going to be the one to bite?" **

Standing amongst these people who all had the same idea as me, I couldn't wait to start training. I am a fighter; I won't let my family down. I will kill those titans with everything I've got.


End file.
